Boy on Fire
by ClayinLa
Summary: Danny Māhealani is used to having a ordinary life. Ordinary school, ordinary family, slightly strange friends. But hey who doesn't? All he needs is a perfectly ordinary boyfriend to share it with. Charismatic, dark, and sexy as hell, Ethan Bishop seems like the perfect candidate,but as Danny soon discover Ethan Bishop is anything but ordinary.
1. I want one

"I want one." Lydia declared with her hazel eyes hungry and determined, like those of a lioness on the prowl. The current target of her hunger, being none other than Beacon Hill's new resident heart throbbing bad boys, the hunk twins Ethan and Aiden Bishop. The twins walk proudly through halls of Beacon Hills High like royalty, and although they had just moved to town about a week ago they had a presence few could ignore.

Each twin was gorgeous, tall and muscular with broad shoulders and strong jaws. They looked like emissaries from heaven on high come to usher in a new wave of raging lust for all the women of Beacon Hills High.

Lydia licked her lips.

Danny rolled his eyes.

He had met his fair share of hot guys in his days and if there was one thing his seventeen years of experience had taught him about hot guys was that the better looking they are, the douchier they could be. His own best friend Jackson had been proof enough of that. Hell, so had his last boyfriend Joshua. Sure Jackson had his own issues and to be fair so did Josh but that didn't do much for all the people they had lied to and manipulated throughout the years. Sometimes even Danny himself. He seriously doubted these two twins would be any different. Still, if there was anyone who knew how to handle themselves around a douchey hot guy it would be Lydia Martin. Ethan and Aiden might be the new princes of Beacon Hills, but Lydia was the reigning queen.

Which seemed to make Danny the court jester as he was currently holding all of Lydia's books while she applied makeup in her locker mirror.

"So Lydia which one do you want? Ethan or Aiden?"

"Did I say one? Why not both? Double the fun Double the-"

"Risk of STDs?" He finished, cutting her off. "C'mon Lydia I know you're upset about Jackson leaving for London. I am too, okay. But I don't think drowning your sorrows in freshman D is gonna fix anything."

"As I seem to recall that is exactly what you did when you and Josh broke up last year. You were at the Jungle every night trying to scoop up one banana boy after the other. You could have opened a Jamba juice with all the fruit passing through your room."

"Okay fair enough." Danny half heartedly agreed. "Still the guys I went after didn't go here and they most certainly did not look like they had a cameo in the movie Grease. I mean who wears that much leather? It's obnoxious. They're like the second coming of Derek Hale."

Lydia paused in her application of mascara to shoot Danny an annoyed look. "Then I say let them come."

"Yeah but-"

"Please Danny give them some credit they are not nearly as catatonic and brooding as Derek. If they were, would I be working on a plan to get one for myself…and one for you too if you're good."

Danny balked. She couldn't possibly mean….

"Wait, whaaa?"

"Yep."

"How is that even possible? It's like the second day of school?!"

"A good reporter never reveals her sources."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I have my ways….you of all people should know that."

Danny simply stared at her like the freakish cross between Audrey Hepburn and Albert Einstein that she was, before leaning his head back against a locker and scowling. If this news had come from anyone other than Lydia, he might have just rolled his eyes and forgotten the whole thing. People seemed to have a habit of thinking everyone was gay when they weren't, and Danny had learned the hard way not to put too much stock in idle gossip.

However, Lydia's gaydar was eerily accurate more like a homing device than a radar. In fact Jackson had told him that Lydia knew he was gay the moment he introduced them. Which Danny had found pretty damn impressive (though slightly scary) considering how loosely he conformed to the stereotype of the flamboyant gay man.

"Ok. Ok." Danny began. _God I am going to regret this._ He thought. "Let's say one of them is gay…."

"He is."

"Fine. What makes you think I have a shot with him? In case you haven't noticed with your otherworldly teen witch senses the Bishops are attracting every living thing with a pulse. And I do mean everything. Just this morning I saw Scott McCall do a love at first sight double take when he saw them walk by. I swear he stared at them for like two whole minutes."

"Wait Scott did?" Lydia asked faltering in her application of her Candy Yum Yum lipstick for a brief moment.

"Yeah he did." Replied Danny thinking back to the incident this morning. The whole scenario had seemed kinda odd. The look on Scott's face hadn't been one of admiration but of...of what? Fear? Bewilderment?

Lydia's eyebrows were kneaded together , a look of deep concentration painted onto her usually carefree face. A face that was now staring off into the depths of her locker like the answer to eternal youth lay somewhere deep inside.

"Earth to Lydia. Come in Lydia….LYDIA!"

"Wha- huh? What is it? Why are you yelling at me?"

"Ummm because you were literally just staring off into space like the chick from That's So Raven does every time she gets a vision."

"Okay one, you are a total and utter dork for that reference. Two, Scott McCall is not gay. I've done my homework on that. Three, I know he would be into you because besides being the hottest member of the gay male gender at our school you are by far the nicest. Haven't you heard? Everybody likes Danny. In fact I'm beginning to think our school prides itself on it."

"Fine. Fine but how do you kn-"

DRRIIIINNNGGGG

The obnoxiously loud ring of the school's starting bell sounded off, signaling the beginning of all first period classes. Lockers slammed shut one by one and students moved in zombie horde like formations to their respective classes.

"Because Danny I'm a people person." And like the model she was, Lydia closed her locker door, turned on her Louis Vuitton high heels, and glided to class as if the hall was her own personal runway.

_That girl is a piece of work._ Danny thought shaking his head. As he turned the corner to head to his next class he smacked straight into a brick wall. Or at least the human flesh equivalent of a brick wall.

"Sorry about that man." This from a charmingly deep voice which aptly belonged to an even more charming and handsome face. One that had been the topic of much of Danny's morning conversation.

"I wasn't watching where I was going. You alright?"

"Y-yeah I mean good better than good. I-uh totally wasn't watching the hallways. You had the right of way."

The guy smiled wider and Danny thought for sure he was about to be blinded by the sure whiteness of this guy's teeth. No way were they real.

"Hey. Ethan Bishop. I'm new here." Ethan extended a hand which Danny took clumsily.

"Hi my names Manny. I mean Danny! Like with a D." Danny smiled but on the inside he was mentally smacking himself. _Yeah D as in Duh you freakin moron of course Danny begins with a D!_

"Nice to meet you Danny. Hey you wouldn't happen to know where room 113 is? I just transferred into this Shop Class with Mr. Malone and I don't wanna be late on my second day."

"Yeah I do actually. It's straight down the end of this hall, last door on your left. I had that class last year. Malone is a total hard ass so you don't want to be late."

"Is that so? Well luckily I've handled my fair share of ass in the past so I should be ok."

Danny laughed. Was that a flirtatious remark? Danny was nowhere near as naïve as some of his classmates but even he couldn't tell what was up with this guy.

"Well I better go…see ya around sometime…Danny with a D." Ethan winked and walked off leaving a highly befuddled Danny alone in the hallway.

…

Two hours later and Danny still couldn't get the gorgeous blue eyes and strong firm hands of Ethan Bishop out of his head. It was third period and thankfully lunch was just around the corner. All Danny had to do was get through this class, Physics. Luckily it was still only the second day of school and the material had been pretty light so far. His teacher was busy writing some weird looking theorem on the board while his classmates were all chatting excitedly about their exploits during summer vacation.

Danny for his part had chosen a seat near the wall away from most of the chatter. He didn't know if it was because his best friend was currently in another country or whether it had something to do with his weird run in with boy gorgeous that morning but he was feeling strangely reserved. Maybe he'd just take a nap this period….

_It's not like I'm really going to miss anything._

At that exact moment the door swung open and in walked none other than the stars of his fervid daydreams. Well at least one of them was. In perfect unison they sidled up to Mrs. Tremay and presented her with their schedules which she barely glanced at. She was too busy giving both boys the biggest smile Danny had ever seen on a high school teacher, which of course the twins returned at double the power. After about ten seconds of maniacal smiling the twins began to slowly inch towards a seat when she stopped them.

"Well hold on boys before you take a seat seeing as how this is Physics, the basis of which is chemistry I think it would be appropriate to commemorate your introduction with a fun little experiment."

The class collectively held their breaths. They all knew that when it came to downright quirkiness Mrs. Tremay was the top dog among the teachers.

"Please boys, if you would, take a seat next to the girl that you find to be the…. cutest."

In an instant, the classroom falls completely silent. Danny can now literally hear the beating of his own heart. Where not just a moment ago the air had been filled with talking and laughter there was now nothing but tense anticipation. It felt more like the opening scene from the Hunger Games than first period. Though unlike the movie Danny was sure more than half the class would gladly volunteer in the wake of this new turn of events.

Aiden -or was it Ethan? Both boys wore matching leather outfits- is the first to break the silence stepping forward with a sly smile on his perfectly chiseled face. Dark eyes playful but precise. For any other student this experience on the first day of school would be mortifying or at the very least more than a little uncomfortable, but not for Aiden Bishop. He walks-No walks is the wrong word-Danny decides. More accurately he struts with the grace and confidence of a foreign prince. He is confident and sexy and worst of all he knows it. When he walks past a few of the girls in the first row it's like a death sentence. Their bright eager young faces so full of hope transform instantly into morose corpses of utter and total rejection.

It's almost like a virus Danny notes with each row he passes by girls faces all drop and deflate like sad empty dolls. Their chances of getting with the Adonis now gone. Aiden hath given hope and Aiden hath taken hope away. Although thankfully there were quite a few girls who seemed not to have noticed that Aiden had even walked by, let alone stepped into the room.

Danny for his part had been pretending to stare into his notes which he realizes is actually pretty stupid considering it's only the second day of school and he barely has three lines down on his paper. Looking up from his notes he sees the twin standing right in front of his desk.

Their eyes met and for a fraction of a second Danny thinks that maybe, just maybe there's something there. That Lydia's information was right. That this guy could really be into him. But then the guy smirks and continues walking, and suddenly Danny is left with his mouth hanging wide open staring into space like an idiot.

Thankfully no seems to have noticed. Their eyes ravenously following Aiden who has chosen to take a seat next to …..

"Lydia freakin Martin what a surprise." Rachel Rice mutters loud enough for everyone in class to hear.

For her part, Lydia doesn't look too thrilled. Hell, forget thrilled! She doesn't even look the least bit surprised. She offers Aiden a polite smile then simply licks her finger and flips to the next page in her physics book.

Danny can't believe it. Just this morning she had been working on a plan to snag a twin. Now she had had one practically gift wrapped and delivered into the palm of her hands. Man, whoever said life was fifty percent irony wasn't kidding.

"Interesting choice Mr. Bishop." Mrs. Tremay affirmed. "Now Ethan is it? Time to pick your poison. Which one of these lovely ladies will you choose?"

Danny's breath suddenly catches in his lungs. So that had been Aiden! Now it was do or die time. Who would Ethan choose?

Ethan stalks forward his gait almost identical to that of his brothers. The girls who had lost hope the first time now look up again with renewed interest. Some even unbuttoned their shirts and fixed their hair. Though Ethan doesn't seem to be paying them any attention, doesn't even look like he notices the room around him. His eyes fixed on one prize and one alone.

"Is this seat taken?" Ethan asks Danny, blue eyes flashing playfully.

"Err wha? Umm no, no have a shit. I mean a seat! Have a seat."

Which Ethan does right next to Danny so far away from the class that it feels like they're on their own little island. An island Danny hopes he is stranded on forever.

"You have got to be fu-!" Rachel begins but is cut off by Mrs. Tremay .

"Language! Thank you gentleman for playing along and welcome to Physics. Now class if you would open your books and turn to page 32 it's about time we get started. Those theorems aren't going to solve themselves you know."

The class lets out a collective groan, the impassioned mood now permanently extinguished. Which is funny, Danny thinks, because for the first time since schools has started he feels like a boy on fire.

* * *

What do you guys think? Worth continuing? The way things are now we're not exactly sure of Ethan's motives but it's obvious how he makes our boy Danny feel. If you liked the fic and want me to continue or have any ideas please leave a review!


	2. The Laws of Attraction

As the school bell rang and students piled out of classroom like inmates on parole, Danny definitely noticed something was different. More than a few of the girls were chattering excitedly to each other and smiling at him knowingly on their way out the door while others, Rachel Rice most notably, simply shoved past him while shooting death glares. Either way he knew that before the end of the day almost everyone at school would know that Ethan Bishop was gay.

_And thinks I'm sort of cute. _Danny thought, a bashful grin edging its way across his face.

Speaking of which where was his school day Casanova? Scanning the halls Danny failed to find the mysterious and stocky figure . Though he did catch sight of an even more enigmatic figure, one that owed him a very long and detailed explanation of the past 50 minutes.

"Ok what was that?" Danny asked Lydia, pulling up to her as she glided down the hallway.

"That was an entitled boy trying to get my number. " She replied coolly.

"No not that." Danny replied shaking his head, though inside he couldn't help but think, _Damn already? "_I mean Aiden and Ethan taking seats right next to us less than three hours after you said you were working on a plan to get them."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that! You know I was kidding when I said you were psychic but now I'm having second thoughts."

"Honey, that had nothing to do with clairvoyance. Just a little thing I like to call Annie Besant's Laws of Attraction."

Danny ceased his interrogation for a moment. Something about Laws of Attraction had sounded kinda familiar. The he remembered he had read something about it just the other night while cruising through random articles on Wikipedia.

Not exactly the typical idea of an exciting Saturday night but Danny found learning random new things kind of entertaining. It was the nerd in him he always figured.

"So you mean like when you think positively about an outcome, and those thoughts affect the universe into making what you want happen right?"

Lydia nodded her head in approval, hazel eyes twinkling with amusement. "Not bad. I'm impressed Maehalani. I see someone's been doing their homework. Speaking of which would you be a dear and accompany me to the library _s'il vous plait_?"

"Umm sure." Truthfully he had no idea what Lydia was up to but at this point he figured it was better to just sit back and go along with it. For now at least.

Three minutes later and the duo was in the library. Lydia, eyes darting back and forth across an ancient copy of _The_ _Man eater of Gévaudan_. Every now and then stopping to sip from a raspberry protein shake she had somehow magicked out of her hand bag. Danny for his part was busy squirming in his seat feeling a lot like a five year old at a library for the very first time. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling of anticipation he had ever since running into Ethan this morning. That and the chairs were unbelievably uncomfortable. His butt might as well be perched on a pile of rocks. Looking over he almost lost it when he saw Lydia was sitting on what appeared to be a portable silk seat cushion.

"Ok I give!" Danny blurted out, unable to stand the awkward silence any longer. "Why are we at the library? Its lunch, it's the first week of school, and there is nothing, I repeat _nothing_ to study. Even the nerds aren't in here yet!"

True to form Lydia didn't even look up from her book at his mini outburst. "Patience Danny ." She responded, sounding very much like a mother calming down her manic child. "Let's just call it phase two of my grand master plan to get you laid. Now here take this-" Out of her magic handbag Lydia pulled out her Physics book and handed it to Danny "-and act like you're studying ok."

Danny gave Lydia a thoroughly scrutinizing once over before accepting the item cautiously. He then began inspecting the textbook like it could explode at any moment. Sure he wasn't an expert on getting guys but he knew enough to know that theorems wouldn't be of much use. Still Lydia hadn't let him down….yet.

"Okay." He conceded, opening the book up to the chapter they had just started in class. "But only because you've been right about everything else so far. So back to The Laws of attraction, what you're saying is that because you send positive thoughts about you and Aiden, and me and Ethan, out into the world the universe is now basically tryin to hook us up?"

"Mmmm well that is the gist of it. That and I'm a hot piece of ass and so are you, and as such we attract similarly hot and attractive pieces of ass."

Danny couldn't help but crack a smile. "Sounds kind of shallow if you ask me."

"It is." Lydia replied curtly. " The world is one giant ass superficial place. Especially for women. You ever see an ugly Disney princess? No and you never will. Girls are taught starting in diapers how to talk dress look act and feel. And do you know why, Danny? One reason. To get – no to _please_ a man."

"So what do you do about it?" Danny asked, his interest now piqued.

"I use it to my advantage of course. The same way you use medium sized T-shirts to your advantage. To beef up those cute little muscles of yours." She emphasized her point by grabbing Danny's bicep and squeezing.

Danny couldn't help but blush. His secret now out. "What? I- I…don't-" Danny stopped as he realized Lydia was currently giving him the biggest shit eating grin he had ever seen. And in that moment he knew instantly he had been caught. "-really have anything to say to that." He finished meekly.

"Which is another problem. Have a _shit? _Really Danny? And if that wasn't bad enough I watched you two the whole period and you didn't say a word!"

"Not true! He asked if I had a pencil and I said yes!"

Lydia gave Danny a look so disappointed and unimpressed that he actually thought he was Stiles for a second. Reaching across the table she grabbed his hands and fixed Danny with a look that was downright pitiful.

"Look Danny I say this because you are my friend and I both love and care about you deeply." Almost out of nowhere her hands turned into an iron Kung-Fu death grip and Danny could only wince at the sudden tightness. "Stop being such a pussy and grow a pair of balls because if you don't you will never see Ethan's or the dick that goes along with them. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She let go of his hands and Danny rubbed them looking like a wounded puppy.

"Yes ok! You're right it's just….." Danny paused and looked around the room. "Every time I see this kid my heart suddenly starts beating and my palms get all sweaty and when I'm about to speak it's like my brain gets a computer virus and I can't even form words." Danny finished by burying his head in Lydia's Physics book. Sure it was one thing to feel like that, but saying it out loud was so much more…mortifying. He felt like such a loser.

Lydia paused at this. A fleeting look of consideration overcoming her usually carefree expression.

"Well that is understandable." Lydia began, her voice now far less harsh than it had been just a minute ago. "Beacon Hills isn't exactly a gay utopia. Especially at our age. Still, Danny you are forgetting something very important."

Danny lifted his head up just enough to raise a questioning eyebrow. "Whas thayt?"He mumbled into his arm.

"Lydia Martin does not hang out with losers." Reaching over with one arm she lifted Danny's head off of the table and held it in her hands like an apple. "You're insanely smart, funny, and an amazing lacrosse player." While saying this she made sure to look Danny straight in the eyes, her piercing hazel orbs never leaving his light brown ones. It was undeniably obvious to Danny that she truly meant every word she was saying. It was an amazingly sweet, if not slightly creepy and controlling gesture.

"No one who is into you is settling for anything you got that?" She continued. "In fact I've often thought… that if I was a guy I would date the hell out of you." She released his head from her grasp and slumped back into her seat. Apparently being so outwardly open about her more benevolent feelings tired her the hell out.

_Damn…Who knew?_ Danny thought, quite honestly baffled by this sudden display of emotion. "Wow….Thanks Lyds…for all of that. I had no idea you thought so highly of me."

Lydia nodded at his words of thanks but chose to keep her eyes averted, pretending to look outside the library window at an abnormally large squirrel on an overhead branch. The words _Damn emotions_ seemed to be plastered all over her face.

"Still…" Danny went on sensing her distress at having shown some genuine tenderness. "- if you were a guy you could be straight."

At this Lydia simply smiled. Turning her head she gave Danny an amused look.

"Honey, please we both know I am far too fabulous to be straight."

Danny threw up his hands in an expression of mock defeat.

"Can't argue that." He agreed returning her smile.

And so just like that for one strangely bizarre and serene moment they simply stared at one another. Quietly smiling and taking in each other presence. Each seeing the other in a new light and appreciating what they saw.

"So!" Lydia started breaking the calm. "Do me and you a favor. No more stuttering and talk of defecation. Got it…._Manny_?"

Danny groaned. Of course she knew about that. "Ok, who told you?"

"Like I said I have my sources. Speaking of which get ready because phase two starts now."

_Phase two? _Danny tilted his head to the side, giving the red head a plainly bemused look. Bemused that is for about a second until he heard it. The very distinct holler of a booming adolescent voice . A voice he was becoming increasingly accustomed to despite the fact he had first heard it only just this morning.

"Hey Danny!"

Danny froze. _Fuck it can't be._ He thought.

Of course it was.

Turning in his horribly uncomfortable chair Danny found himself face to chest with a pair of incredibly well defined pectorals. And looking up he found himself staring into an even more incredibly defined pair of alluring brown eyes. Brown eyes that were eyeing Danny up and down, like he was the hottest piece of man candy in the room. Which was a possibility considering Danny_ was_ the only guy in the library other than Ethan.

"Ethan! Hey … we were just umm-" Danny paused. _Why the hell am I here?_ He couldn't remember exactly. Turning his head back to Lydia he gave her a questioning look as if to say "_What exactly are we still doing here?"_

"Getting in some preemptive studying." She quickly interjected picking up on his distress. "Don't wanna be left behind. Junior year is the year when colleges really look at your academic standings you know."

"So I've heard." Ethan responded, sounding genuinely interested. "I think that's why my brother was trying to set up a study date with you…although I hear you turned the poor guy down."

At this the corners of Lydia's mouth curled upwards and she couldn't suppress the oncoming quip that was about to shoot out of her mouth . And why should she? Handsome though they were these plebeians clearly did not know whom they were dealing with.

"Please. Ethan you and I both know what your brother wanted to study…. and honey I can tell you it wasn't physics."

At that Ethan actually blushed, a knowing grin on his face.

"Fair enough." He conceded, his eyes now suddenly choosing to roam over the many fascinating intricacies of the plain white library walls. Basically looking anywhere but at Lydia-aint-nobody -got -time-for-your-shit-Martin.

Giving a little _humph _of triumph she stood and began gathering up her belongings. Her point made and her work here apparently done...for now. "Well I'm off. I have to return this book to Allison before English. You two play nice now." She teased on her toward the door.

"Oh and Ethan," She began, turning around to address the leather clad boy just before exiting the library doors. "Do tell your brother that if he's having trouble with his schoolwork he can put in a request with the school's academics center. I'm sure they'll be able to get him the help he so _desperately_ needs. " And like the mistress of games she was, Lydia left the building, her plan apparently set into motion.

"That girl is a piece of work." Ethan said watching her go.

Danny could only nod in agreement, having thought the same thing on more than a few occasions. "Tell me about it. I'm sorry about all that." He apologized, truly embarrassed by his friends…unique…sense of flair.

"No it's all good." Ethan replied, shrugging. Casually he took a seat right next to Danny, all while giving the other boy a rather brazen, almost flirtatious smile. "She'll give my brother a run for his money. You should hear him, always bragging about all the girls he gets." Ethan's face began to scrunch up like he'd eaten a bad eggroll. "Honestly It's enough to turn a guy gay….. twice."

"Well then I guess great minds think alike because as I recall you were saying something earlier about handling your fair share of ass too. Or am I mistaken Mr. Bishop?" Danny asked in his best admonishing adult tone, followed by a disapprovingly raised eyebrow thrown in for good measure.

Inside though he was mentally high fiving himself. _Ok I can do this_. He thought. _Lydia was right_, _he's really just like any other guy. Incredibly hot or not._

Ethan chuckled. "Please Mr. Bishop is my father, and well yeah but that gets pretty boring after a while. I mean I'm seventeen and I've never been in a serious relationship. It's a bit embarrassing to be honest. What I'd really like to do is just settle down with a nice, upstanding guy. Take things slow. Be a romantic." Suddenly he was leaning in incredibly close, and Danny noticed their legs were now brushing up against each other underneath the table. "You know what I mean Danny?" He finished, gorgeous puppy brown eyes searching Danny's own for an answer.

And just like that all of Danny's polished sophistication was utterly annihilated. His charming veneer had been cracked wide open. Leaving a very exposed and completely vulnerable Danny. Who was currently staring off into space with an expression that read _I think I just crapped my pants. _Inside he wasn't faring much better.

_I can't do this! I can't do this! _A voice inside his head was shrieking. Indeed it was as if his whole entire body was screaming to make an excuse and run like a maniac out of the room. But there was also another voice, one far more domineering, inside his head that would not stand for that. _Danny! _The eerily familiar voice commanded._ Stop staring off into space like a complete moron! You WILL grow a pair and you WILL be your charming and laid back self. Now SNAP out of it!_

"Umm Danny?" Ethan ventured, after about a minute of just smiling awkwardly at the other teen with no response, oblivious to the war going on within his mind. "You ok bud? You look like you have to go to the bathroom…like soon."

"I uhhh" Danny's eyes were darting around the room, desperately searching for a change in topic. _Shit! calm down Danny! Breathe. Fuck is it hot in here?!_ "Didn't see you after class today what was up?" _Ok good save. Not suspicious. He has no idea your heart is about to burst outta your chest like some freaky mouth creature from Alien._

"Oh nothing much." Suddenly like a child with a secret he moved in closer to Danny to whisper in his ear. "I was trying to get Mrs. Tremay's number." At that Danny almost threw up in his mouth a little. "She has that whole foxy beehive hairdo thing goin on." Ethan went on, dark eyes now filled with lust. " I like a woman who looks like Marge Simpson." He finished pulling away from Danny's side with a wicked grin on his face. He was obviously only kidding. _Thank God._ Danny thought. He didn't know if he could handle the ego deflation of having Mrs. Tremay as competition. Not that he was competing in the first place or anything.

"That and maybe she'll give me an A if I put the moves on her." Ethan added crossing his arms behind his head and reclining in his bulky library chair. The typical cool guy pose. Clearly Lydia wasn't the only piece of work in the building.

Danny shook his head in mock condemnation " Good luck with that one, personally I don't think there's enough extra credit in the world but if you're really **that** desperate help yourself. "Afterall," He continued, smiling. "I know it can be hard for a dumb jock out there".

"Hey word is you're a jock too!" Ethan countered forgoing his bad boy pose and sitting upright. "And no smart guy it's because my family happens to move around a lot." He added, putting on a fake offended look.

"Oh …I'm sorry." Danny began, mind now searching for the right words to show that he sympathized with how Ethan felt. "I had no idea… that's must really uh…suck _." _

As soon of the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. _ Really Suck? Yeah Good one way to let him know you really care and can express your condolences like a fifth grader at the same time_.

"Guess that means you're always the new kid in town huh?" Danny added quickly trying to salvage some sense of decency and humanity. Although he truly did wonder what that must have been like for Ethan. Always an open book for perusing, never having a fixed place to call home. He really wouldn't know himself. Danny had lived in Beacon Hills all his life and though he resented it sometimes he'd at least never felt like he didn't have a home.

"It's cool. I've got my brother." Ethan answered his face quite expressionless and unreadable. "We blow into town in a haze of mystery and vanish in secrecy after about a month or two. It's a sweet gig, though my dad says we should be staying in Beacon Hills for quite a while. He has a big job lined up here…."

"Oh….I see." Danny replied thoughtfully. _I guess everyone has their own story._ He pondered , studying Ethan, who suddenly seemed to be entranced by the very large squirrel outside the window. Danny almost swore he heard him growling under his breath.

"So, what did you guys decide?" Danny asked.

Turning away from jumbo squirrel towards Danny, Ethan tilted his head in confusion. It reminded Danny of a confused puppy.

"Decide on what?" Ethan asked clearly having forgotten their conversation from a minute ago.

Danny smiled. This guy was cute when he was dumb.

"You and Mrs. Tremay… about Physics?" Danny reminded him.

"Oh that!" Ethan exclaimed, now looking like a puppy suddenly thrilled by a bone. "Well to ensure I don't fall behind she suggested I get a tutor to help me out with my workload this year. "

"Dude that's great! I'm glad you asked for help." Danny nodded his head, impressed that Ethan was taking charge of his future.

"Well hey I'm glad you're glad because you're my tutor! If you say yes that is. Dude please say yes. Ethan pleaded, suddenly looking increasingly desperate. "My only other options are Lydia and Rachel Rice. And between you and me they both scare me a little."

Danny for his part was more than a little taken aback. While it was true he had never had a problem in science or mathematics, but he didn't think he was good enough to be anybody's tutor. Certainly not good enough that a teacher would recommend him. Unless was up to something. He certainly wouldn't put it past her. Still if Ethan needed him…..

"Of course. I mean if you want me…" Danny began uncertainly.

Ethan's face lit up instantly "Yes! Dude of course I want you!"

"Then yeah sure." Danny replied meekly , running a hand through his jet black hair, his cheeks now burning slightly.

Thankfully Ethan didn't seem to notice, too excited that the other boy had said yes.

In an instant Ethan shot out of his chair like a rocket. "Great! And as thanks for saying yes I've got a little surprise for you. "Meet me in the gym iinnnnn-" He glanced down quickly at his watch, while shuffling hurriedly towards the door. " -exactly five minutes okay." He shouted over his shoulder.

Danny stared after the boy wonder, mouth open wide. "Wait a sec! Are you saying you knew I would say yes?" Danny called out after him, incredulous.

"No I didn't but I had a pretty good feeling." Ethan responded giving Danny a playful wink as he turned back to yell one more time "FIVE MINUTES DA-"

"SHHHHHHH!" The school librarian, Mrs. Harris hissed at him. No matter how sweet the moment, she was having none of it in her library. Danny couldn't blame her….she was a little old to be a fangirl.

"Five minutes don't be late." Ethan whispered as he skipped out the door like an oversized seven year old on his way to Disney Land for the very first time.

Danny waved to Ethan as he skipped away thankful that nobody was in the library to witness that little episode. _Got a little crush there_ he could practically hear Jackson's taunting in his ear. The worst part? Jackson was right. He sighed, looking out the window for jumbo squirrel, who had apparently vanished. He really hated it when Jackson was right…even if Jackson wasn't there.

* * *

Exactly five minutes later Danny was inching his way quietly through the gym's front doors. Despite feeling completely out of his element he had to admit he was kind of excited. It was like he was an undercover agent making his way to a clandestine rendezvous with a sexy foreign correspondent. Speaking of which it didn't take long for him to spot Ethan. Leaning against an all-black wall he looked a lot more like the poised school bad-ass from this morning than the flighty goofball from five minutes ago. Except he was holding what appeared to be a pizza delivery box.

"You're giving me a box?" Danny joked, walking up to him. Ethan didn't catch the sarcasm though.

"What no, no. I bought you lunch. Since I saw you were studying in the library. I know this guy who owes me a favor and he delivered it to the school parking lot... though I should tell you, I had a little trouble guessing what kind of pizza to get you so…." He flipped the lid and Danny couldn't help but laugh at his choice.

"You got Hawaiian?" Danny asked more than a little skeptical.

"Errr yeah. Kinda cheesy huh? But hey it also doubles as pepperoni if you take the pineapples off."

"Ironically Hawaiian_ is_ my favorite."

"Really?" Ethan inquired, his tone genuinely curious.

"No but it is pretty close." Danny pulled out his phone to check the time. "Unfortunately we both have class starting now."

Ethan didn't look the least bit worried. In fact he didn't even look surprised. "About that. I was kinda hoping you'd be down to maybe… miss a little?"

Danny sighed , shaking his head. "Ethan it's a really nice gesture but there's just no way. I mean it's a little early in the school year to be cutting class. Plus in case you didn't notice I'm kinda Asian. My parents would eat me alive if they found out I cut class."

But Ethan Bishop was not to be deterred. "It's also a little bit early to be studying in the library too don't you think?" I mean c'mon Danny live a little we're young and cute. Plus I'm guessing you're a little bit of a workaholic anyway."

"Well…" _Hes got me there._ Danny admitted to himself.

_**Bee-deep **_

Danny looked down at his pockets at the familiar sound of his phone beeping. He checked the screen expecting to see maybe an update on an app or a voicemail from his mother but to his surprise it was a text… from Lydia.

_Say yes I got you covered ;) _It read.

_What the?_ Danny spun around eyes scanning the gym for his friend. But weirdly he didn't see any sign of his strange strawberry blonde guardian angel. Just Ethan and a box of Hawaiian pizza. That was starting to smell really, really good.

"So what's it gonna be?" Ethan chimed in again.

"Ethan…"

"C'mon please. Even workaholics need to eat. Trust me."

"Alright. But only because my next class is anatomy with Mr. Harris and he sorta creeps me out."

Danny took a seat on the bleachers and Ethan smirking, handed him a piping hot, cheesy slice.

The two ate in silence for a little while. Danny's mind wondering back to everything that had happened today up till now. To put it mildly today had been completely bizarre. First was his almost instantaneous best friendship with his best friends Ex, Lydia. I mean they had always hung out here and there and of course Lydia had always been brutally honest. That you could count on. But all of a sudden it was coming from a different place. Was it possible to get that close to someone in a day? Apparently so. _And who would have thought it would happen after Jackson left._ Danny reflected. Then there was Ethan. Mysterious,sexy,(currently a bad influence) but also thoughtful Ethan. Try as he might Danny couldn't figure him out. He was just so…different.

"I'm guessing you're thinking about how weird today has been." Ethan asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"I don't really believe in luck."

"Then how about Fate?"

Danny snorted. "Even less…"

Reaching behind his back into his backpack Ethan presented Danny with a can Coke. "Well then how about new beginnings?"

Reaching for the drink Danny unconsciously glanced up at Ethan, suddenly realizing something about the perplexing boy sitting across from him.

"You know you are quite-"

"Sexy, mysterious?" Ethan cut in, smirking.

"Unusual." Danny finished. "And you getting this pizza was really-

"Impressive, Bad Ass?" Ethan tried again.

"Thoughtful." Danny continued, grinning. "Stop trying to predict the future you've got a long way to go before your Lydia Martin level."

"She isn't really psychic is she?" Ethan asked, with what Danny thought was a rather serious look on his face.

"No…well...I don't think so." Out of habit Danny looked over his shoulder…just in case.

"Well she's something else." Ethan agreed. "I'm glad I got you assigned." He said to himself.

"What was that?" Danny asked, not understanding Ethan's meaning.

"Oh nothing ,nothing." Ethan answered, though Danny couldn't help but notice he was doing that jittery seven year old thing again. "So how's your pizza?"

"Really good actually." Danny answered taking another bite. At that moment his phone beeped and looking down he saw it was a text from ….Stiles.

_Where r u? R U OK? _It read. Danny's eyebrows scrunched up. He was completely fine, if not slightly hating all the calories he was getting from the pizza and soda. But ultimately fine._ Why wouldn't I be? _He wondered. It was a strange text, but this _was_ Stiles he was dealing with so…

"Hey everything ok?" Ethan asked, looking a little concerned.

Danny shook his head. "No its nothing, just this guy I know…" Danny trailed off, actually unsure how to explain a Stiles to someone who'd never encountered one before.

"Oh…. is he cute?" Ethan went on. Clearly he was misunderstanding Danny's sudden hesitance.

"Oh no, it's not like that he's straight. I think...he's always asking me if he's attractive to gay guys."

"Well is he?" Ethan asked, brown eyes staring intently at Danny.

Danny gulped. "Who wants to know?"

"I do." Ethan answered suddenly sitting up so his face was just inches away from Danny's. "I like to know my competition." Ethan replied, rather nonchalantly. "It's a natural instinct."

"W-what are you saying exactly?" Danny's voice now beginning to waver.

"Nothing much. Can't I have my eye on a cute guy?"

"You can't." Danny exclaimed, turning his face away from Ethan. He didn't think he'd be able to say what he needed to with the other boy's honest gaze on him. "You've been in town for less than a month. In school less than a week!"

"Please Danny." Ethan began, hands reaching for another slice of pizza. "I doubt there are cuter, more intelligent, guys at our school than you. Hell in all of Beacon Hills."

"You'd be surprised… there's Nick he's captain of the cheer team and our ASB president."

"I'm not really into political guys." Ethan responded, looking thoroughly unimpressed. "Or overly cheerful ones. In fact a cheerful politician with the power to whip a crowd into shape sounds highly dangerous." The last word coming out like _danhewous_ because apparently this was a conversation that could be had while wolfing down pizza.

Danny just stared at him, completely dumbfounded. It was like trying to tell a child why they should get a shot. "Ok well how about Justin he has an amazing voice and he's a dancer. Or there's Ian, he drew that capriccio mural in the arts room. It won an award actually… and Jamal can play the sax like nobody's business. Then there's Spinner…he's a nice guy a bit of a slut though. Oh and-"

"Hey uh Danny-" Ethan cut him off, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want Nick, or Justin, or Ian, or Jamal, or Spencer-"

"Spinner." Danny corrected.

"Whatever. I'm here with you ok. If I had wanted anyone else I wouldn't have sat next to you today, or jacked this pizza from the teacher's lounge."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "But I thought you said-"

"I lied. But trust me the last thing those teachers need is a pizza. That's why I left the salad."

Despite his annoyance with Ethan for lying Danny couldn't help but grin. Yeah Ethan was definitely different all right. "Ok so…what you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I don't like labels. But yeah, maybe…I- I dunno. "The point is" Ethan paused, taking in a deep breath and looking Danny straight in the eye. "Danny would you do me the honor of letting me get to know you better?"

Strangely for the first time since they had met Danny knew exactly what he was going to say. "The honors been yours this whole time." He held the other boys gaze and smiled.

Ethan suddenly leaned in and Danny followed suit. His heart racing and ears and pulse pounding. Their faces just inches apart when-

_**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!**_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!**_

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!**_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!**_

Danny's phone suddenly went off. Both boys paused. Danny's nose rubbing up against Ethan's cheek, Ethan's lips pursed and millimeters away from Danny's.

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK. _ Danny cursed. Why the heck hadn't he put his phone on silent?! So much for the Universe trying to hook him up.

"Umm I'm gonna just answer that." Danny muttered awkwardly, pulling away. His face felt like it was on fire.

"Cool, cool." Ethan responded straightening up, his cheeks clearly flushed.

Danny was so flustered he didn't even check to see who was calling and just pressed the answer button. "Hel-

"Danny where are you ?! Are you ok!" Came Stiles' edgy and panicked voice.

Danny groaned. _Not now."_Yeah I'm fine what's wrong Stiles? You sound more twitchy than usual." At the mention of the name Stiles, Ethan rolled his eyes. He had been told the kid was in love with Lydia not Ethan. So he should be cockblocking Aiden right now not him. Still he figured it was unlikely that he'd be any kind of threat. If his intel was right Danny had a type and it was most certainly not Stiles Stilinski.

"Wait what?!" Danny's voice suddenly went from calm to incredulous in a second.

_Or maybe not._ Ethan wondered standing up to make his way towards Danny. He could hear the other boy's heart beat starting to rise. Whatever Stiles had confessed it must have been pretty important.

"Is everything ok?" Ethan ventured.

"Yeah thanks for letting me know Stiles, ok ok, I gotta go bye." Danny hung up the phone, with Stiles on the other end still chattering away. "Ok so this is gonna sound completely crazy."

"Try me." Ethan stated simply, bracing himself for the coming rejection. Surprisingly he didn't really even feel all that angry about it. Just kinda sad. Though that wasn't to say he wasn't going to rip the Stilinski kid's throat out.

Danny took in a deep breath, not quite sure of how to tell Ethan what he had just learned. He still wasn't sure if he believed it himself to be honest. "Apparently a giant flock of crows committed group suicide by flying straight into a classroom through a window. Then they attacked everybody inside."

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief. " Thank God."He began to smile when he suddenly noticed Danny was staring at him horrified.

"I mean thank God that it wasn't a school shooting!" Ethan added quickly, trying for his best concerned citizen face and grateful when Danny stopped staring at him. "But still is anyone seriously hurt? Besides the crows, I mean."Danny shook his head, brown eyes filled with concern. "I'm not sure, Stiles didn't say…but the school is making all classes meet in the gym. So I'm guessing we probably have about five minutes before the entire school starts marching in here."

Ethan shook his head in disagreement. "Make that two I can hear them coming now." Danny listened but couldn't hear a thing. Turning away from Danny towards the bleachers Ethan began cleaning up. "Listen I'll get rid of the evidence of our little adventure you go out the side door and circle around towards the main hall." He expected that to be the end of it but was surprised when Danny bent down beside him and started cleaning up as well.

"Ethan I'm not just gonna leave you here with all of-" But Ethan didn't let him finish."Look, Danny do you really want to explain to the teachers why two gay guys weren't in their respective classes, but having a guys day in the gym?" Danny frowned. He didn't. Knowing that no matter what they said, or whatever proof they had people would only assume one thing.

By now Ethan had managed to pile all of their trash into one neat little rubbish mountain. "I'll just tell them I got lost or something. I'm new so I'm sure they'll buy it."

He didn't like the idea but Ethan did have a point. There was no sense in them both getting caught. Getting up slowly Danny made his way to the side door. His hand on the knob when he turned around to face Ethan."Hey thanks for buying me lunch. It was really sweet of you." Though glancing toward the nearly empty box of pizza Danny noted most of it had been wolfed down by Ethan.

"No problem...it was my pleasure." Ethan's face was now red and he was suddenly staring embarrassedly at his shoes. Looking at him Danny's heart melted a bit. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Ethan asked glancing up, his chocolate brown eyes large and hopeful.

Out of nowhere Danny heard it. The unmistakable sounds of thudding feet and unnecessarily hyper adolescent voices. Danny began to edge his way out the door "I'm not sure that would be wise Ethan."

Ethan nodded his head. He should have known it wouldn't have been that easy. Couldn't have hoped to win this guy's affection in such a short amount of time. It was stupid really. "Oh well I under-

"I'm thinking the art room would be a much better spot. It smells like sweat and teen angst in here." Danny replied, a mischievous grin on his face. Giving Ethan a final wave and wink goodbye, Danny exited through the side door just as the first wave of students marched into the room.

And for the first time since coming to Beacon Hills Ethan thought that maybe just maybe being a high school student wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Ethan !" Came Ms. Blake's annoyingly shrill voice. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

Ethan groaned. Well for a little while at least.

* * *

Hey guys heres chapter two. I just wanna give a big thank you to everybody who encouraged me to continue and gave insight. I read and appreciate everything you guys write. I also wanna say sorry it took me so long. Basically the reason being that I kinda did not like Ethan for awhile there. Between the creepy way he wanted to break all of Isaac's bones to almost killing Allison by trapping here in a closet with Isaac then to killing Boyd I gotta say I was not a big fan. But then as many of you know he DID take Danny to the hospital when he was basically dying and then stood up for him when his brother told him to break things off. Then there was the whole sad back story and finally the cute AF Icebreaker scene.

So I guess he IS starting to grow on me again :)

Next chapter in two weeks I promise!


End file.
